Foreign Love
by klainegirl99
Summary: Kurt Hummel one day receives an asignment from his english techer to become penpales with Blaine Anderson, a Canadian student hom has the same interests as Kurt. Little did they all know that the two would bond over time. What happens when Kurt finds himself falling hard for the idea of Blaine?


**Foreign Love**

**A/N: So this idea came to me a while back and has been sitting on my computer for months now. I have all the letters and stuff planned I just never posted. So I bring you this! Since school's over I'll post as fast as I can. Enjoy :)**

Summary:Kurt Hummel one day receives an asignment from his english techer to become penpales with Blaine Anderson, a Canadian student hom has the same interests as Kurt. Little did they all know that the two would bond over time. What happens when Kurt finds himself falling hard for the idea of Blaine?

* * *

Kurt Hummel strutted down the halls of McKinly High with Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones trailing behind. It was just an average school day and the trio were discussing Glee Club on their way to english class.

Kurt had always secretly been a fan of English class. One of his secret pleasures in life actually was writing. Sure, he wanted to be on broadway more then anything, but writing was one of the other little things that not many people knew about Kurt Hummel. People did not know much about him anyway, other then the fact that he was gay. It was sad but true.

When the trio arrived at their class, they grabbed seats around each other and waited for class to begin. When Ms. Saunders entered, she went straight for the white board and wrote down the words "Pen Pals". Everyone around Kurt moaned. He had been waiting for this all year. Kurt actually liked the idea of being paired with someone who liked the same things as he did. They would be sending letters and getting to know each other. It sounded like fun.

"Okay, so I have already selected who you will be sending letters to. You will receive an envelope containing their adress, name, picture, and a starter letter introducing themsleves. We will write our responces to them this class and send them off to Ontario next class. If you do not finish your letter this class it will be homework." Ms. Saunders explained.

As she began handing out envelopes, Kurt let his minbd wander to the possibilities of maybe being paired with someone who may share the same dream as him. It would be cool if they ever got to meet in person.

Kurt was so wrapped up in hi thoughts that he had not noticed an envelope had been dropped on his desk. He eagerly picked it up and opened first thing Kurt looked for was the picture. They had all been paired with people of the same gender and intrests. Kurt's fingers found the picture and he pulled it out.

When he laid eyes on the picture, he instantly noticed the set of hazel eyes. They were deffinetly the most alluring part of this boy. He let his eyes drift along the picture only to find that he would be sending letters to a very attractive, curly haired, brown eyed boy.

Tucking the picture back inside the envelope, Kurt pulled out the -surprisingly- hand written letter from the boy he had previously been admiring. He carefully unfolded the letter and read it to himself.

_Dear Kurt Hummel,_

_I hope it is not weird thatI adressed you by your name in the first letter. We received our pen pals' names a short while ago along with everything you received. Anyway, my name is Blaine Anderson and I am secretly enjoying the fact that we will get to know each other via letters over the next few months. There is something amazing about getting to know someone you have never met in my opinion._

_I am seventeen years old and a Junior in high school. I am an out gay kid at my school and I am currently single. From what your teacher provided me with, I know you are too. I enjoy singing and dancing (even though I am not the best at dancing). I am the lead singer of the Warblers. That is the choir's name that my school (Dalton Acadamy) sends to show choir compotitions. I one day want to go to New York and possibly get a recording contract or maybe do Broadway. I have my furture pretty much planned out. I want the house, the dog and the kids. _

_Currenly, I have one older brother named Cooper, ayounger sister named Emily and a dog named Harry. I named my dog Harry because of my intense love of the Harry Potter series. My brother has moved out, so I'mstuck to deal with a thirteen year old sister and a dog that enjoys eating pretty much everything. _

_Enough about me though! Let's talk about you! What kind of things are you in to? Do you have any siblings? What are your hopes for the future? Are you in a relationship? Sorry, just curious! You don't have to answer the last one. Um...tell me about yourself! Anything at all is fine! In all honesty, I just want to get to know you better. Respond soon...or not (but maybe soon?) _

_Thanks for reading,_

_-Blaine Anderson_

_P.S. Your eyes are indescribable... in a good way!_

Kurt finished the letter and could feel himself blushing at the last comment and decided to get started on his reply to the bo- Blaine. Blaine Anderson.

**Canada- One Week Later**

"Okay class, we have received some responces from your pen pals. I will call you up by name to come retreive your letters." Mr. O'Mally announced.

Blaine had been waiting for this for weeks. Although he would not admit it to anyone, he though Kurt Hummel was beautiful just from what he knew about him. Kurt Hummel was definetyly going to become one of his best friends.

"Wesley Mongomery and Blaine Anderson." Mr.O'Mally held out the envelopes for the two boys to take and then continued calling names.

Blaine jumped up out of his seat to retreive the letter and practically ran back to his seat to start reading. He received a few funny looks, but he didn't care. He enjoyed the pen pal activity. After all, Cooper was now engaged to a girl he had been pen pals with! How could Blaine _not_ be excited about it!

He eagerly opened up the envelope and dumped out the letter. Picking it up and unholding it, he began to read.

_**Dear Blaine Anderson,**_

_**It's not weird if you have the information to call me by my first name! We only just received our asignment and I am now sitting in English starting this letter to you. You're not the only one who is enjoying the fact that we get to know each other via letter. I know what you mean by the way. I don't know if you already know the basics so I'll go over them incase you don't. **_

_**I am seventeen and a Junior as well. I take it you already know I am gay, but did you know I am the only out gay kid in my school? I love singing too! All though I can dance if I put my mind to it, I prefer not to. I am in the New Directions, McKinly's Glee Club or Choir as you had put it. I also would like to go to New York. It is my dream to be on Broadway! Soemthing nobody here knows about me is that I also want to write a few performances/movies/musicals baised on my life. I have this idea of a sixtten year old who gets struck by lightning and then he goes into a flashback of his highschool year and how he had blackmailed everyone into helping him write an article so that he could get into the collage of dreams. Anyway, I think it's cool and kind of sweet that you want the house, dog, and kids. How many by the way?**_

_**I have a step-brother and step-mother all though I love them both like my real family. I have my father and me of course. I never really wanted a pet as a child. It just did not apeal to me I suppose. I never really enjoyed the Harry Potter movies either. No offence or anything, but I prefer Twilight. **_

_**I honestly don't think you would want to talk about me. I'm pretty boring in my eyes but alriht, if you insist. I enjoy fashion and would also like to become a designer or at the very leasthave my own clothing line. I would call it "Simply Hummel". No, I am not in a relationship. I guess I just never found anyone due to the fact that I am the only out gay kid in my school. Oh well, I honestly don't think I will want a relationship until I find someone who instantly connects with me. I can tell we are probably going to be great friends just by how much we have in commen. **_

_**Thank**_** you**_** for reading,**_

_**-Kurt**_

_**P.S. Thanks! I think the same of yours. There is something about brown eyes that make me melt. **_

Upon reading the last lines, Blaine felt his heart flutter. He, Blaine Anderson, had made such a beautiful boy melt! He practically jumped up and down at this.

Blaine's best friends Wes and David seemed to notice this and tried to read the letter to see what had made Blaine so excited but Blaine folded it up and stuffed it in his pocket, planning on doing something with it later.

For now, he had a boy with ice blue eyes to respond to.

* * *

**So? Would you like me to continue? Let me know in reveiws. Thanks for reading**


End file.
